leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elise/@comment-188.79.85.182-20130327071321/@comment-67.161.177.58-20130327192000
Elise isn't overpowered, or rather, she's not as overpowered as 1. Vi with her Denting Blows that deals 10% (+SCALING!!!) of your MAX hp to you every 3rd attack 2. Darius with his Crippling Strike that can CRITICAL and 3. Quinn who has almost everything under the Valoran sun in her kit. Apparently ADC Thresh is a thing and it makes him just about unkillable becuse of his built in tank. Malphite counters all things AD. Katarina can spam the hell out of her ultimate whch can be devastating if she's built right. Miss Fortune's base damage on her ultimate is 1000. Karthus can use his ultimate without interruption after he dies which can take out 1/3 or your HP. My point is, every champion has a broken aspect about them. That isn't going to change. Elise was meant to counter tanks with her Q scaling off of current/missing health. Because the meta is stacking HP right now, Elise counters everyone who follows it. Just because people aren't willing to be flexible doesn't mean a champion is broken. It means that the meta is useless against that particular champion, in this case, stacking HP against Elise. You need to be flexible in what you build. And Chalice of Harmony is not her counter. Honestly, building MR isn't cost effective in the first place because the highest any one item gives you is 50, and Spirit Visage costs over 2000. It's not fair. You need to build things that can deal with high damage outputs. Blade of the Ruined King is a counter to tanks and I've never seen people bitching about it. In fact, until the buff, I've only heard people saying it was complete garbage. I know it's not and wasn't. But that was all I really heard. You do also realize that if you can get her and keep her shut down, she is useless, right? Elise relies heavily on early game kills and unless she can play the role of assassin or gets very lucky, she's going to be garbage all game. It's like that with any champion. Even with runes and masteries, there's only so much you can have early game to make Elise devastating. Early game is her worst game. The time where she is most vulnerable. Early game, she has to rely on luck and timing to get a kill. Late game, she can walk into almost any 1v1 and walk out the winner if she's gotten kills. If she hasn't gotten kills though, she is nothing but a liability and will probably get herself killed if she goes anywhere alone. Elise can't snowball off of one kill though, so even if she gets only one, you can still keep her shut down. All you have to do is learn how to bully harder than her if she's laning, and counter jungle her if she's jungling. Yorik is her counter. Any proper mid champion can out poke her and bully her out of lane, so unless she's midding against someone who's just garbage mid like Riven, she's going to lose the lane. She can't be an ADC, and I have no idea why anyone would choose her as a support champion as she has no heal, only one CC of any kind, and is prone to stealing minion kills in spider form, which is best for clearing out minions, because of her spiderlings. Riot is trying to keep the game interesting to keep people playing, yes. If you owned a game company, wouldn't you want to keep people interested in playing? Unfortunately, people bitch about the older champions being garbage nowadays because the new players are used to these champions with highly self-synergyzing kits. And as far as Riot trying to keep sales of Riot Points up, that's like, their only source of income since the game is free to play. Riot is a company. Of course they want profits, so of course they want to sell as much RP as possible.